


If Kisses are Your Loose Change, I'd Love to See Your Notes

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Sex for Favors, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: The number one question from Wheeler Dealers fans is always "Why do you never take Edd's labour costs into account?" But what they don't know is that Mike always pays Edd handsomely for a job well done - it's just a different kind of payment!





	If Kisses are Your Loose Change, I'd Love to See Your Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

The large red toolbox rattled furiously as Edd fell back against the multi-drawered shelving, the cool surface of the metal making him shudder as it made contact with the bare skin of his back - his t-shirt and long-sleeved jersey rucked up - and the tools within shaking and clunking almost as much as he, himself, was trembling - with desire.

"Oh, Sir," he gasped. "What _would_ people think if they knew how you were paying me for this job?"

Mike chuckled, and the low rumbling of the laughter caressed the sensitive flesh, as he nuzzled into the mechanic's long neck. Almost every fan who had ever approached him, or even congratulated him on the success of Wheeler Dealers, would almost always undoubtedly comment on how the programme never took the cost of Edd's labour into account. That didn't mean, however, that Mike _didn't_.

But, blimey, would the viewers be a little _put out_  to think that he'd be settling the bill _this_ way. Whereas Edd was _far_ from put out; he was simply desperate for what was to come, knowing what was around the corner - unbeknownst to others, he knew how much Mike was willing to _pay_ for a job well done. Now, if only he _hadn't_ overspent on that new stainless steel exhaust system...

"Consider it more of a payment in _kind_ ," he grinned, impishly.

"And what if I ever chose to take my payment in _money_ instead," the younger man rolled his eyes.

"Don't push your luck," Brewer pretended to warn him. He continued to smile as he rolled his hands along the front of China's chest, idolising his body through the many layers of fabric - why did Edd always have to wear so many bloody clothes? Alright, so the workshop _was_ rather cold, he supposed, but a shirt, a jumper and two vests seemed a little overkill - it was almost like unwrapping a present, he thought with some irony.

"Anyway... You don't have it so bad, son," he whispered, pulling Edd forward by the waistband of his camouflage cargo trousers, tugging on them sharply so that he would fall back once again, his behind banging against the tools and other motoring paraphernalia cluttering up the space. And Edd moaned, yearning for contact now - more of the sexual kind, and less of of the playful kind. He grabbed Mike roughly, by the jacket.

"I was thinking... somewhere in the region of ten kisses an hour?" the shorter man chanced.

"What makes you think I'm so cheap?" Edd asked. He purred, like a cat begging to be fed, as he reached down and nipped at Mike's earlobe with his teeth, growing hungrier by the minute.

"I think..." there was a sharp hitch of breath, "That we _could_ discuss a bit of a pay rise..."


End file.
